


Assemble

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some jobs are a joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece originally written for a roleplay Schuldig account after some editing and rewriting.
> 
> All things _Weiß Kreuz_ belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiß, Polygram k.k., and Animate Film. No infringement intended.

**2007**

Brad will be hired on to help provide security for the G8 summit again this year. It'll be Heiligendamm, Germany, this time. I love the G8 pre-season. I hate the summit itself, you know, the sekrit cabal including the leaders of the world's seven richest nations, plus Russia, plus the head of the European community, accountable to no one, making plans to suck the world dry when it should be people like Schwarz doing that. Brad will have to deal with them. I, as usual, will be among the protesters kicking it old school, myself hoping for another Seattle 1999-style shindig, and reminding the cabal why they should pay people like Brad so much to protect their precious asses.

If Farfarello stays with us through June I'll have him with me, and he's the best violent protest partner ever. He's jazzed at the thought, so he may well stay.

I've already started attending protester planning meetings and teaching some German to the folks who don't already know it, stuff like slogans, basic conversation, and insults. You know what's great about the planning meetings? Protest _porn_. Hey, you need to rouse the troops. Slides and videos of activists punching in store windows with poles and rocks, setting cars on fire, throwing things at police.... Oh _yes_.

I get so high at the actual protests themselves with all the emotions and adrenaline flying. One year this one activist chick was sewing up a gash in my arm without an anesthetic and I was sitting there all "Noooo, I'm fiiiiiine," and picking up my next rock. I donate to some activist groups year-round, though not to any that do demonstrations with puppets because, c'mon, _puppets_. Pathetic.

Though this year I may spend some time among the non-violent but no doubt terrifying Clowns' Army because I can't wear all black too many days in a row. If they're not terrifying enough, I might see if I can get Farf to join too.

This will be another round of me enjoying myself while Schwarz gets paid for it. Just thinking about it, I have to go sit down so my head won't explode from the sheer force of _awesome_.

 

### End


End file.
